The present invention relates to a motor vehicle signal switch, of the type usually mounted on the motor vehicle steering column, and therefore sometimes hereinafter referred to as a steering column switch, which steering column switch has a direction indicator blinker light switch having two engagement positions and two change of lane tipping positions. The switch also is automatically readjustable such as by a driving-light headlamp low beam flasher switch, in the switch housing of which a direction indicator blinker light switching piece is pivotally supported about an axis which is parallel with the steering column, and receives a switching lever which is pivotal about an axis vertical to the first axis. The switching lever carries a catch extension cooperating with a switching profile and an operating extension cooperating with a change-over slide.
Prior art switches of this kind include a housing made of zinc die-casting, and having switching pieces often made of the same material. The switching lever supported in the switching piece consists of a round steel rod or a steel tube and is mounted within a bearing piece which is supported in the switching piece. For this reason the switching lever is relatively heavy. In order to avoid wrong connections or self-acting change-over in the case of strong vibrations on account of poor road conditions, the operating forces required to operate the switching must be set so high that the operation of the switch presents inconvenience. Also, in many cases, leads of a switch positioned at the end of the switching arm are guided through the switching arm and out of an opening of the tube at the foot-sided end. It is possible that at this opening of the tube the electrical insulation on the leads chafe through.
Furthermore, relatively long insulation ways are required not only at the lead connections but also within the switch and at the switching piece. Switching arms made of steel thus require expensive machining operations. Openings must be drilled or milled; moreover, provision of threads is also necessary. For protection against corrosion, a coat of lacquer or the provision of shrinkable plastic tubing is necessary.